


How Do You Screw Up Bunting?

by noirsparker



Category: The Two Princes
Genre: Fluff, I'm p sure this is the first fic on here for the two princes which is devastating bc it's so good, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Rupert is incompetent and Amir is soft as fuck for him, short bc adhd, they're planning their wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirsparker/pseuds/noirsparker
Summary: Prince Amir and Prince Rupert only have a week left to put their wedding together. Things aren't all going to plan.Or:Rupert is an idiot and Amir is morosexual.





	How Do You Screw Up Bunting?

"Amir, you need to calm down"

"Calm down?! I'm getting married in a week and the tailor hasn't even arrived yet!" Amir whips round to look at his mother, a vein in his head practically ready to pop.

"Well you very well can't get married if you end up in the infirmary due to stress, can you?" Atossa is, of course, almost as flustered as he is. He had inherited his perfectionism from her, after all. Amir pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath.

"You're right. I should take a mo-" There's a loud crash from a nearby room. The room Amir remembers Rupert entering about ten minutes ago. Sure enough, he emerges. Red faced, sweating and...

"Is your nose broken?"

"What? No! Of course not! Why would it b- It's not broken!" It's broken.

"Sweetheart, I asked you to put up bunting. What did you do?"

"N-nothing! It's up!"

"Rupert"

"It's up! I swear. The bunting is up!"

"Show me." Rupert's eyes widen, and he begins waving his hands around, attempting to give off an air of chillness.

"You don't need to check, darling. Everything's fine! The bunting is up. Trust m- AH" In his attempts to wave off Amir's concerns, Rupert had hit his nose. The loud crunch made Atossa visibly cringe. Amir steps forward and takes Rupert's hand, pulling him down the corridor.

"Okay, let's get you to the infirmary"

"What? Why?" ".... Your nose crunched. Loudly enough I think Porridge probably woke up."

"I'm fine! We have a wedding to put together, I can't be in the infirmary"

"And I can't kiss you if your nose is broken."

"Yes you can! I can move my he-"

"Okay, clarification. I won't kiss you if your nose is broken" Rupert stops walking, pouting at Amir.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"Fine. We'll go to the infirmary" Amir places a soft peck on his boyfriend, no, fiancé's cheek, leading him to the infirmary. Atossa goes to follow, before stopping and collaring a guard. "Don't let anybody fix that bunting until I've seen it. I want to know what he meant by 'its up'"

* * *

The bunting went all but forgotten for most of the day. Rupert's nose was magically healed, the tailor arrived, and Amir finally loosened up enough that Rupert was able to convince him they should take lunch in the garden. If only supper hadn't been in the dining room. Amir got there early, as he always did. When Rupert, Lavinia and Atossa arrived a few minutes later, they were greeted by the sight of the Prince, doubled over in hysterics. It only took them a moment to see what he was laughing at. Pinned to the ceiling, with a ceremonial sword, was the bunting. The bunting Rupert was supposed to tie between two lanterns. The Prince in question had gone bright red and was staring at his shuffling feet. "It's up" He mumbled. Even knowing they weren't laughing to be cruel, Rupert was a little upset by their display. He'd tried really hard. He bit back a few tears, he'd always been sensitive to rejection, and kept his eyes trained on the ground. But suddenly, they aren't on the ground. They're  on those beautiful dark eyes and- oh. Amir is cupping his face in both hands, with the softest look Rupert has ever seen on his face. "You did your best. I know you did. I really, really appreciate you trying." With a kiss to his forehead, Rupert's humiliation melted away. He leans into Amir's touch. He knew he was sincere. "Maybe don't break your nose next time though sweetheart. Wouldn't want you becoming ugly" There was a tone of jest in his voice, and Rupert lightly punched his arm. It hurt his hand more than it hurt Amir. Lucky for him he had a strong, dashing prince to kiss is better for him.


End file.
